Éternité
by MeXJack Frost
Summary: Sage et Eduardo, vampire et loup-garou. Depuis la nuit des temps, ces deux êtres surnaturels de natures complètement différentes, étaient des ennemis jurés. Pourtant le destin leur réserve bien des surprises...
1. Chapter 1: Ennemis

**Bonjour Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je commence une autre histoire dans la langue française, puisque j'ai déjà écrit deux histoires. En fait, j'adore écrire en français donc je me suis dite que,cette fois, je vais commencer à écrire une histoire qui me trottait derrière la tête bin longtemps :D**

**Si vous pensez que ça va être une autre de ces histoires vampires et loup-garous comme Twilight ou The vampire diaries,vous vous trompez. J'ai mon propre style et ma façon de rédiger, surtout quand il s'agit de personnages vampiresques et lougariques !**

*** brève description de mon film inventé titré en anglais Immortal Lovers forever- dans le chapitre 6 Before and After with Jack Frost **

**En fin de compte, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires merci bien!**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Sage<strong>

L'odeur n'arrivait pas à me sortir des narines. Mon nez absorbait ce parfum aisément et je fermais mes yeux lentement,tout en gardant une image de ce que je tenais. Que ça sentait bon! _La Florizzia_ était une fleur extrêmement rare et selon mes ancêtres,cette merveilleuse fleur pouvait nous apporter de la chance. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'apporter plus de chance? Ma jeunesse pour toujours? Non,ça , je l'ai déjà. Ma beauté pour toujours? Non,ça , je l'ai aussi. Ne jamais mourir? Même chose. Bref,l'immortalité, en un seul mot, ça m'appartiendra pour toujours et toujours et toujours. J'ai ma belle famille avec moi. Mes deux frères et mes parents. Ah ,que c'est la belle vie! Sage,t'as trop de chance... Je continuais de me promener tranquillement quand un arôme appétissant vient frapper à la porte de mon estomac. Je pouvais le sentir. À 2 kilomètres de cette forêt, un homme... D'une quarantaine d'années,armé d'une paire de jumelles,d'un sac rempli de sandwichs puants et d'un carnet sur les oiseaux. _Ornithologue... _Mmm. Ma faim insatiable venait de se déclencher. Je laissais ce parfum délicieux et puissant me guidait à _lui_, à _cet être humain_...Ce _mortel_.Quand j'ouvrais mes yeux, il était devant moi. Tremblant de peur, sueur au front. Je ricanais ,en voyant à quel point il avait peur. Pauvre homme... Je pense qu'il le mérite. Je savais que nous,notre odorat ne pouvait nous trahir. À chaque fois que nous attrapions une odeur, nous pouvons connaître l'identité de l'humain. On ne se trompe jamais. C'était un des nombreux avantages. De lui,je pouvais savoir le nombre de femmes avec qui il était le soir. Le nombre de fois qu'il a menti à sa femme,misérablement couchée sur un lit d'hôpital. Cet homme-là ne méritait pas de vivre. Faux! Cet homme-là ne méritait _plus_ de vivre. Je le regardais directement,droit dans les yeux. Puis,je bondis sur lui, plantant mes crocs dans les veines de son cou. Il hurla de terreur pis de douleur,puis plus rien. Il était bel et bien mort. Un autre de débarrassé. Les humains...J'essayais de m'abreuver des criminels,des malheureux ou bien des salauds, comme celui-ci. Mais jamais,je ne tuerais des personnes innocentes,parce qu'il y en avait qui ne le méritaient pas.

**PDV d'Eduardo**

Je venais d'attraper un gros saumon juteux et appétissant. Mes prunelles dorés plongées dans ses yeux globuleux,lui avertissaient que ça allait être douloureux mais que je n'avais aucun choix. Je l'avalais un seul coup puis je me couchais confortablement au bord de la rivière. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement et j'étais plongé dans un sommeil lourd. Dans le rêve, j'étais encore un petit louveteau, à l'âge de dix malheureusement témoins du décès de ma famille. Mes parents devaient protéger la meute contre ces _suceurs de sang_ mais avaient perdu la bataille. Mes frères et soeurs ont péri aussi,sauf qu'ils avaient réussi à les tuer qu'avec leur dernier souffle. J'essayais de me battre aussi,mais j'échouais lamentablement. Mes griffes arrivaient à peine à les griffer. Les marques que j'ai laissées n'étaient rien. Je me sentais comme un abruti...Je n'étais pas de taille,pas à la hauteur. Je n'arrivais même pas à la cheville de mon père,qui,lui était considéré comme un _héro_. Il avait combattu d'innombrables vampires et avait défendu notre meute,notre territoire des centaines de fois.  
>-Recule mon fils! ,disait mon père avec son museau tout en sang.<p>

Ma mère me jettait un regard avec les prunelles mouillées et avec une blessure majeure au ventre,ça ne fesait qu'empirer les choses. Je me souviens encore que ses pattes ensanglantées se posaient sur les miennes.

-Eduardo...Si-Si on ne sort pas d'ici vivant,faut que tu ailles trouver ta tante et ton oncle dans la forêt d'Orre. Je leur aie déjà averti. Même si je n'avais plus vraiment d'énergie,ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient s'occuper de toi, dit-elle le souffle coupé.

-Madre,vous n'allez pas mourir.

-Eduardo,tu grandiras en un loup magnifique,sauf qu'on-qu'on ne s-sera pas là...p-pour te... te voir.

C'était la dernière phrase puis ses beaux yeux s'étaient fermés pour toujours.

-Non! NON!

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar qui me hante ,probablement pour le reste de mes jours. Je jette un regard vers mes pattes et ma fourrure. Puis, d'un pas lourd,je me dirige vers la rivière pour me regarder. Regarder mon reflet...Ma fourrure brun foncé sous les rayons du soleil,brillaient. Mes prunelles d'or scintillaient. J'étais devenu un loup majestueux,un loup courageux. J'étais le loup qu'avait prédit ma mère. J'étais prêt à venger ma famille,à venger tous les loups qui ont été massacrés ce jour-là.

Soudainement, une odeur nauséabonde s'était présentée. Absolument répugnante,insupportable. Une odeur que seuls les _suceurs de sang_ ont.

Enfin,je pense que l'heure de la vengeance était sonnée.

Je me suis dirigé lentement où que l'odeur m'avait emmenée. Là,je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Cheveux sombres rougeâtres vêtue d'une veste en cuir noire,en train de se nourrir d'un pauvre type. Le gars était déjà sans vie mais elle continuait de s'abreuver. Je ne pouvais plus contenir le grognement qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. Un râlement était sorti,je voulais qu'elle voit le visage de celui qui va la tuer...

Le vampire se retourna et avec sa bouche en sang. Crocs dévoilés, prunelles rouges remplies de haine et sans parler du râlement de sa bouche déformée. Jamais je n'ai vu une fille aussi horrible...Avant que moi,je ne bondisse sur elle,elle me sauta dessus,prête à me mordre.


	2. Chapter 2:Solitude

**PDV de Sage**

-Coudonc... N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose?

Je me retourne et voilà mon connard de frère!

-STEVE! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée en ce moment?

-Oui,mais me semblait que lors d'une capture,on le ramène au Clan. Surtout si...

-Parles Steve,tu perds mon temps.

-Surtout si c'est le dernier loup d'Orre.

Il me jette un sourire malicieux et regarde le canin avec un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu me dis que c'est le dernier. Comment tu peux en êtr sûr ?

-N'oublies pas que Père a ravagé tous les membres de sa famille, Senior et Esmeralda. Il s'est enfui vers le Clan des Orre, d'autres membres de sa famille. Malheuresement dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte,il pouvait partir. C'est là que Père est allé leur rendre une petite visite...

-Bon sang mais quel festin!

Je me léchais les babines, on dit que le dernier est toujours le meilleur.

-Eh oh! On le ramène au Clan,tout de suite.

Il s'est emparé de mon bras et me tirait en arrière bien que je n'étais pas prête à lâcher ma proie.

-J'ai le droit de me nourrir quand même!

-Sage, on doit le ramener au CLAN! C'et un ordre!

-Steve,tu n'es _que_ mon frère. Même qu'en étant frère _aîné_,tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres!

-ORDRE DE PÈRE!

**PDV d'Eduardo**

Pendant que ces deux êtres sataniques s'obstinaient,c'était ma chance de s'évader. Mais avant,je devais leur laisser un petit cadeau de ma part. J'ai mordu violemment la main qui s'aggrippait à ma fourrure brune et...

**PDV de Sage**

-Putain!

-Je t'avais dit pourtant dit d'utiliser la _main de fer_ lorsque tu attrapes une proie plus solide que toi! Nos combats servaient à quoi dans le fond?

-Steve,tu n'aides pas! Retournes à la maison,vas- y!

-Regardes qui donne des ordres maintenant...

Je lui jette un regard sombre et laisse sortir un grognement.

Sale merde... Il m'a mordu et m'a griffé le cou! Heureusement, on guérit vite des blessures mais... la morsure n'était qu'un début. Une morsure pouvait amener des hallucinations et une perte de mémoire...Spark saura quoi faire,lui.

**Retour au Clan**

Steve explique à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé et apparemment, me blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. Mon oeil...

Ouais, à la première vue de mon état, Spark s'est précipité vers moi. Comme je l'ai dit,j'avais deux frères. Steve est mon VRAI frère mais Spark,d'un autre côté, non. Je l'ai sauvé quand il avait 19 ans. 19 ans et il s'est porté volontaire pour défendre sa nation et son pays... 19 ans et s'est fait tiré au moins cinq fois dans le dos. Je l'ai sauvé,une chance sinon une seconde plus tard,même le venin n'aurait pas fait d'effet. Je l'ai ramené et suite à deux semaines de repos,il s'est rétabli. Sans parler de toute la douleur qu'il devait affronter lorsque je lui aie enlevé les balles.

Trois mois plus tard,il était officiellement un de nous. Oui,un de nous mais une partie de lui le distinguait des autres. Visiblement...Ses yeux d'une couleur verte, démontrait son alimentation. Les membres de la famille l'appellait _L'herbivore_. Je trouvais ça un peu chiant à entendre. Il avait vu pas mal de sang durant sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus tuer d'êtres humains,d'animaux tout ce qui est du sang chaud ou même quelque chose qui a un coeur qui bat. Ainsi,il était le seul dans le Clan qui savait des remèdes médicinales faits à partir de plantes innofensives ou vénéneuses. Sa peau pâle,cheveux noirs d'ébène et de petits crocs... Dire que des filles tombaient à ses pieds. Il n'était vraiment pas leur type.

Trois mois avec nous,ses sens se sont développés très rapidement mais aussi son amour. Depuis que je lui aie sauvé la vie... Il ne m'a jamais traité comme sa soeur. Naturellement,c'était le_ fils adoptif_ de mes parents et il le savait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait de tout son coeur mais jamais je ne lui rendrais la pareille. Je lui considèrerais toujours comme mon frère,mais jamais comme mon amoureux.

**PDV d'Eduardo**

Je haletais,je souffrais. De l'extérieur non,mais de l'intérieur oui. Je m'affalais près d'un buisson de baies sauvages et je suis resté comme ça pour un bout de temps. Le choc n'était pas encore disparu.

À la tombée de la nuit, près d'une falaise,je laissais sortir un hurlement. J'attendais que quelqu'un dans ce monde,dans cet univers gigantesque, me réponde. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi. J'étais le dernier loup-garou qui se tenait sur ses quatre pattes,le _dernier_ qui respire.


End file.
